


Through the Dark Rift

by TB_Samurai



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: F/M, Motion Sickness, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Samurai/pseuds/TB_Samurai
Summary: Enrique does not have a great time going through the Dark Rift. In fact, he has a very awful time.
Relationships: Enrique/Fina (Skies of Arcadia)
Kudos: 7





	Through the Dark Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my current playthough of Skies of Arcadia where I had to go through the Dark Rift twice because I forgot how to tell where you aren't supposed to go. I'm sure Enrique did not appreciate that.

Vyse was getting ready to take the Delphinus into the Dark Rift. He had ordered everyone to not go outside, since it may be dangerous. That included Enrique, the prince of Valua, who was often leaning over the railing while vomiting, as he was prone to airsickness. He was at the bridge with everyone else, dreading what would come next.

The ship started entering the Dark Rift. The entire Delphinus was rocking quite strongly, and the view outside the windows became dark. Enrique was starting to feel slightly nauseous. He hoped the trip through the Dark Rift wouldn’t take too long, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it too much longer before his most recent meal would come back up.

Vyse continued steering the ship through the Dark Rift, and entered the second swirling portal he saw. But as he finally reached the end, he realized that he was back where he started.

“You mean we have to go back in there?!” shouted Enrique.

Vyse turned to look towards Enrique.

“I’m sorry, but we need to get through here.” explained Vyse.

Vyse started to steer the ship back into the portal. Enrique was beginning to feel even worse as the ship started to shake again. He sat down on the floor and took a few deep breaths. Fina noticed this.

“Enrique, I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get you something.” Fina told him as she opened the door and walked out.

“Hey, Vyse? The last portal you went through was a very slight red color. I think if you go through those, we end up back where we started.” Aika stated.

“Thanks, Aika. We should be able to make it through this time.” said Vyse.

Enrique retched and covered his mouth with his hand. He didn’t want to make a mess inside the ship if possible. Fina came back in, holding a bucket. She sat down in front of the nauseated prince and held out the bucket in front of him.

“It’ll be alright.” Fina reassured him.

Enrique leaned over the bucket she was holding. He felt the saliva filling up in his mouth. He gagged twice, and then burped. The first wave of vomit came up and landed in the bottom of the bucket. It was beige with some flecks of dark green. He made a loud gurgling retch sound as the second wave came up, even bigger than the last one, and also was a bit chunkier. It splashed into the bucket, splattering droplets on the sides of it. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at Fina, vomit dripping from his lips.

“Fina… thank you for taking care of me.” he groaned

“It’s no problem, Enrique. No problem at all.” she replied.

He leaned over the bucket again, knowing that he wasn’t finished yet. He retched several more times, filling the bucket up even more. Vyse was not paying attention at all to the disgusting sounds coming from Enrique’s direction and was just focusing on steering the ship. Aika looked over at Enrique, and regretted looking. It was not a pretty sight.

“Here, Enrique.” Fina said as she took a cloth and wiped Enrique’s lips.

Enrique was done throwing up, at least for the moment. He still felt nauseous, but he knew this probably wouldn’t be the end of his suffering since they were still in the Dark Rift. Fina stood up and moved the bucket away. She would be prepared to grab it if Enrique needed it again. She sat down next to Enrique, who then leaned against her and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep until they were out of this awful place. He still faintly tasted vomit in his mouth.

“It’s alright. You can sleep.” Fina assured him.

She put her arm over Enrique and held him close as he fell asleep. She hoped he could sleep until they got out of the Dark Rift. Enrique was not having a great time, and she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

A loud crashing sound had startled Enrique awake. He looked out the windows to see a large green serpent-like beast attacking and biting at the ship while the cannons fired at it. Every strike from the creature made the ship move quite a bit, causing Enrique to feel sick again. He sat up and pressed his hand against his mouth and gagged. Fina stood up to get the bucket and rushed back over to Enrique’s side just in time. His aim was a bit off since he was in such a hurry that some of the vomit splashed on Fina’s hand.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Enrique apologized as he looked at Fina’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I can clean my hand off later. Right now I need to focus on taking care of you.” Fina replied. She didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the bit of vomit on her hand, which surprised Enrique.

Enrique continued to watch the creature outside whenever he wasn’t leaning over the bucket. It looked like it was growing weaker. He hoped this would be over soon.

One more shot from the cannon and the beast fell towards the ground. Vyse steered the ship through one more portal and the scenery outside was no longer dark, but a clear blue sky. The worst was over. Enrique stood up and left the bridge and headed out to the deck to get some fresh air. Even though he had slept for a while, he still felt exhausted from how much he was throwing up.

Fina also walked out on the deck and walked towards Enrique. She put an arm around him.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I’m feeling better now, thank you.” He responded.

He was grateful for Fina taking care of him. It was not the first time she had helped him when he was suffering from airsickness.

“I’m uh… Sorry about your hand earlier…” Enrique faltered while blushing.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal and it’s all clean now.” Fina told him as she gently touched his cheek.

They were finally able to relax for a while.


End file.
